A Beautiful Collision
by hazzykins
Summary: They say that there's a thin line between love and hate. Two people with different backgrounds, beliefs and personality. Of course, they were bound to clash. But what if despite all the fights and misunderstandings is an emotion that's bound to appear? Only fate could tell. It's only a matter of time before these feelings clash onto the most beautiful collision. Nalu AU
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **"I'm here to apply for a new job as a waitress".**

The guy with strange pink hair looked skeptically at her, seeming to assess her from head to toe with his eyebrow raised. "Okay… Is there any particular reason why you want to work here?" he slowly asked.

Lucy fidgeted from where she stood, awkwardly holding her resume in her hand. She was a bit uncomfortable with the amount of staring the other men were giving her. But in the end, she forced herself to carry on.

"To be honest, I'm in dire need of a job right now. I used to work at the maid café on the other town but unfortunately they decided to cut half the employees so yeah. I figured since I'm already experienced with the job, might as well try applying here" she said confidently.

A man with a spiky black hair and droopy eyes nodded at her, "Well, since you have already knowledge on what to do then I guess you're perfect for the position". Hearing that made her somewhat happy but she guessed the pink haired man didn't feel the same.

"What the hell, Gray!" the guy scowled, "You're not the boss here so stop deciding on your own, snowflake!" then he turned to Lucy. "And you, sorry but you're not hired. Now get out".

Lucy felt her jaw dropped at the rude man's remark. Her blood began boiling as she had the sudden urge to punch the guy hard straight on the face. The other guy – named Gray – started protesting about the nickname but she ignored it. She was busy looking at the pink haired jerk, his arms crossed and was wearing a smug look on his ugly face.

She told herself to calm down and just ask the man politely first but again, Gray beat her to it.

"Don't call me snowflake, you fucker! Why the hell do you not want to employ her?" he asked. The jerk ignored Gray's insult and just gazed at Lucy with the same smug look.

"Why? Because I don't want some dumb blonde bimbo on my café".

Before anyone could react, a fist went flying on the pink haired man's face causing him to topple on the floor. He yelped in pain while clutching his face as everyone was too shocked to even move.

Lucy growled and pointed her finger at the said person, "How dare you call me a bimbo, you bastard?! I'm done with this place. Forget I even went here – she then crumpled her resume and threw it at the groaning man – I don't want this job anyway. Everyone here sucks!" she shouted and with her head held high, she strutted out of the establishment.

They can only stare at her as she walked away.

* * *

 ** _Here is the prologue! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ_**

 ** _Tbc ~_**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly at the sky as a certain female was still comfortably sleeping on her bed. Still deep in her slumber, she didn't notice that someone had entered her room.

"Lucyyy! Wake up! You'll be late for work" a tall, slim blonde woman whose long wavy hair was tied in a ponytail shook the sleeping figure awake. The latter groaned from being disturbed and glared at the said person.

"Quit shaking me, Nee-san! I'm still tired so let me sleep in peace" the girl named Lucy complained and slapped her sister's hand away, intent on continuing where her dreams left off. Unfortunately, her sister was having none of that so she forcefully tugged the blanket away from Lucy causing the latter to sit up in annoyance.

Her sister gave Lucy a serious look, "I know you're tired. As much as I want you to continue resting, you know we can't afford you losing your job" she said softly. Lucy sighed, her irritation slowly fading. She nodded and said a quick 'okay'.

Her sister ruffled her hair and instructed her to get ready before going down for breakfast then she exited the room. Lucy was still in a daze, maybe from being a bit sleepy. She looked out the window to see that it was a nice sunny day. She felt her body was a little bit sluggish so she sat down for a couple of minutes.

If she knew correctly, today was Thursday so her shift wouldn't start until 11:30 am. Lucy looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. She was a bit thankful that her sister woke her up or else she might've slept till the afternoon.

Feeling motivated, she fixed her bed and proceeded to get her uniform in the closet. Her room wasn't that big and fancy so there wasn't much to see. But her most favorite spot would definitely be her bookshelf seeing as she loved to read. She went to her bathroom to shower.

After that, she dried herself and chose to wear a skinny jeans and a white cold shoulder top paired with black ballet flats. She brushed her long blonde hair and tied it to a bun, bits of hair falling to the side of her face. Putting on a little make-up and a small sprinkle of perfume, she grabbed her belongings and went out of the room.

Their home is just a standard two-story townhouse with 3 bedrooms. Ever since Lucy was young, this house was already where they lived. Yes, it's quite small but to be honest, she wasn't in the mood to complain.

This was where she grew up after all, and had happy memories. Now, everything has surely changed. She went straight to the kitchen and saw her sister already eating. Lucy pulled a chair to sit next to her.

There's rice, miso soup, grilled salmon and many side dishes that made her mouth water so she began eating after saying a quick thanks. They ate quietly; enjoying the silence when a middle-aged man stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Eh? You guys already started eating. Why didn't you call me, Jenny?" their father asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You were too busy snoring, Otou-san. It seems that you were tired last night for you to snore that loud. Perhaps it's because you were very occupied on gambling again?" she said, her eyes staring sharply at their father.

Lucy just silently observed him while their Dad began sweating.

With an awkward laugh, he sat down and grabbed a bowl, "Please don't be mad. It's just that you two said that I shouldn't waste our savings on irrelevant things so I figured I could just spend my own money" he explained.

Lucy sighed, "Otou-san, we told you that what you're doing is illegal. You're just putting yourself into trouble and causing us more problems!" she scowled. There was a tense atmosphere in the air as everyone was occupied in their thoughts. Their father lowered his head, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I know that you guys are working so hard for this family… especially you, Lucy. I apologize for being useless" he whispered sadly. Her sister gave a tiny smile and patted their Dad's shoulder. "You should take it easy, Otou-san. You know our lives isn't the same as before. Please refrain yourself from doing—"

She was cut off from a sudden slam on the table. They were both startled and looked at Lucy to see her hand clenched into a fist. Lucy was glaring at her plate, already losing her appetite. She frowned and gave their father an angry gaze.

"That's why he would never learn, Nee-san. Don't cuddle him or he would just get worse" then she stood up and stomped out of the kitchen. Jenny could only gape and proceeded to yell at her sister to come back until their Dad stopped her.

"It's okay, Jenny. Don't be mad at your sister. I don't blame her for her hatred on me, I perfectly understand. Let's just eat before the food gets cold" he said and chewed on a piece of salmon. Jenny sighed and gave the hallway a final glance before eating in silence. She knew why Lucy always acted that way and she could only smile bitterly at the turn of events. Ever since the tragic incident 7 years ago, her sister still hadn't moved on.

Followed by the actions of their spendthrift father, Jenny knew a person could only handle so much. She decided to have a talk when her sister comes home later.

* * *

Lucy was absentmindedly looking out the windows, lost in her thoughts. After she walked out of the house, she went straight to the Magnolia Station to get to her job. The café where she works at was located in Balsam. It takes an hour to get there and train was the fastest way available considering the traffic now. She reflected on what happened at breakfast and instantly felt guilt.

She wasn't a bad daughter, but she wasn't a perfect one too. Lucy was just human and sometimes even the most patient person in the whole world has his/her limit too. The relationship between Lucy and her father, she admits was already strained for quite some time now. She tries her hardest to be understanding but she knew there's no way her father will change. She just had to accept that fact.

A voice on the speakers announced that they were now in Balsam station so she got up and followed the other passengers to the exit door. There were so many people in the station, all heading either to work or school. Good thing that the café was just a 10 minutes walk from where she was so it wasn't so much hassle.

Lucy began her way to the café. There were cars and buses passing by and also people walking too. Balsam was lovely and it was one of her favorite places simply because of its flashy appearance. The architectural designs of the buildings were really modern and there were many flowers and trees. All in all, the place looked nice and clean.

Getting nearer to the café where she works, Lucy saw a co-worker handing flyers on the side. A girl with short purple hair and green eyes spotted Lucy and gave a friendly wave. Lucy jogged towards her.

"Hey, Kinana! Is the Manager already there?" she asked after giving Kinana a quick hug. "Yup. You better hurry or else you'll get scolded again. He seems to be in a foul mood today" she warned. Lucy nodded and entered through the back door.

The place where she works is called Fairy Tail. A maid café located at the center of Balsam, where waitresses are dressed in maid costumes and acts as servants, treating their customers as masters or mistresses.

It's run by an old man named Makarov Dreyar. Never in her life had Lucy encountered such a short, eccentric and a bit perverted man as this guy that they all call Master. But that aside, he is really kind and treats all his employees as his children.

She went straight to the dressing room and saw one of her friend and also workmate, Juvia, getting changed. Lucy and Juvia Lockser were classmates in high school in the past. Although she found Juvia strange at first, since she was so gloomy and has a tendency of referring to herself in third person, later on they got along and ever since they became the best of friends.

Juvia gave a tiny smile and they quickly hugged. "Thank God, you're finally here Lucy! Juvia was sending you texts but you wouldn't reply to her. Go dress up now!" she frantically said. Lucy was confused and asked her why, also telling that she left her phone at home. Her friend groaned.

"Cana-san and Levy-chan are sick so the café is short of two waitresses today. That's why Manager is very annoyed" she explained. Lucy paled at what she heard and silently cursed. She quickly changed into her uniform, which was a standard French maid outfit.

Juvia bid her farewell and dashed out the door. After tying her hair in a braid, she ran out to the side entrance and was greeted by an angry manager.

She was thankful that Makarov only came at the café only once a week to check on things. But in his place rolled in his grandson, Laxus Dreyar. Just saying his name sends chills into Lucy's spine. Grumpy, strict, perfectionist and always serious no smile is what comes into her mind whenever she thinks about their manager. Lucy knew she was in for a round of scolding. Laxus motioned her to the corner.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Do you know what time is it? You know that we're in a rough week and you just had to take your pretty little time slowly. Are you an idiot or just really insensitive?!" he growled lowly, arms crossed and a vein poking out his neck.

Lucy knew that her co-workers were already staring at them. It was rare for her to be reprimanded but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Lucy forced herself to be strong and not to cry. She glanced at the clock to see that it was only 11:40. She was just late for 10 minutes!

"I'm sorry, Dreyar-san. It won't happen again" she whispered, head hung low. Laxus irritatingly sighed and ordered her to start catering to the patrons before going to his office. A few tug to her short dress, Lucy immediately greeted a new customer with a bright smile and a "Welcome home, Master" then fetching him wipes and a menu.

From there on, they became so busy. Considering that it was lunch time, many customers went to the café to eat so the place was jam-packed. Lucy admits that besides the pretty waitresses that caught the people's attention, it was also the food and services that kept the customers coming back. Their food was really delicious courtesy of their head chef, Freed. A long time friend of their Manager.

What's great is that the prices were pretty decent and the place… it was really beautiful. Just like from a fairytale. It's big, neat and looks really elegant.

It was late in the afternoon so the café wasn't that busy at the moment. After playing a set of card game with a customer and wiping the tables, Lucy sighed from exhaustion. With their two workmates down with sickness, it was tough handling all the patrons with just three waitresses.

Lucy went to the window to take a breather. Juvia followed after a moment and patted her shoulder, "Juvia is sorry for what happened to Lucy-chan. Juvia felt that Dreyar-san was just stressed so he said mean things".

Lucy smiled at her friend, "It's okay, Juvia. I know that manager was just having a hard time. It's probably also because Cana and Levy didn't tell him sooner so maybe he panicked" she fixed her hair and continued, "Though I'm surprised that Levy is ill. I suppose it's because she was staying late most of the night for her upcoming midterms" she concluded.

Juvia gave a nod and both of them were silent, occupied in their own thoughts. Soon, there were a set of new customers so they had to get back to work. Lucy was in the middle of handing over a bowl of soup to a patron when she glanced at the window and caught sight of someone walking on the street that made her see red.

Blinded by her anger, she dropped the very hot soup onto the customer's lap causing the latter to yell in pain and everyone to be surprised. Not minding the commotion she made, Lucy dashed out of the door - not minding that she was wearing a 4-inch high heels- and shouted at the person she saw.

"Otou-san! Why the hell are you carrying so many bags? Are you wasting money on shopping again?!" she was enraged.

Her father who was clad in a fancy suit, wearing a fedora hat and aviator sunglasses almost jumped out of surprise from the angry voice. He turned to look at the source and was instantly frightened when he saw his daughter. He was like a deer caught in the redlight.

Lucy was advancing pretty quickly while her father was busy running further away from her. People were already looking at them but she didn't give a shit. Her only goal was to catch up to her Dad and strangle him to death.

"You know that we're already having financial problems but you just have to create more headaches. Are you that inconsiderate, you old man!" she continued shouting. Her father yelled apologies but Lucy was not having any of that bullshit. Unfortunately running in high heels was making her feet hurt and her father succeeded in running away.

She felt tears forming in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. There were people eyeing her, some in pity while others stopping themselves from laughing. Her feet are blazing in pain, sweat covered her skin and her uniform was wrinkled. Lucy heaved a sigh.

What did she do in the past to deserve this kind of life?

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough for her to realize everything she did. She cursed and quickly went back to the cafe. What came into her sight was a fuming manager, Laxus looking pretty pissed and ready to explode in anger.

Lucy bit her lips, scolding herself for acting foolishly. She knew she was in deep shit.

" **LUCY HEARTFILIA!"**

She wondered if someone in this world is experiencing the same hell as she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some part of Crocus… An old lady with pink hair that was tied in a bun was looking at a young man in a venomous way.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have some explaining to do!"

The latter with the same pink haired as the old woman gave his grandmother a charismatic grin, his sharp canines showing.

"I'm back, Obaachan".

* * *

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **Here's chapter one! I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes or spellings. I apologize also if the chapter seems short, well it's just sort of an introduction**_ _ **This story is inspired by one of my favorite k-dramas, The 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Shop of Coffee Prince. I'm in love with Nalu and it's one of my anime OTP's.**_

 _ **Till the next chapter! Thank you for reading (* ^**_ ω _ **^*)**_


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Checkmate".

A young man with pink hair and a somewhat tanned skin smirked at the pouting woman beside him. The said lady gave a cute frustrated look and glared at the man. "That's not fair, Natsu-san! You distracted me that's why you won! Cheater!" she accused.

The guy named Natsu snorted before sipping a glass of his champagne. "Hardly. You were just sidetracked by my handsomeness, Flare" he chuckled. The woman with long dark red hair raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course, how could I forget? You're so conceited  
too".

After putting a pillow behind his neck, Natsu glanced at his companion, "You weren't complaining about my handsome self when we were going at it last night". Flare gasped, a bit scandalized. "What the hell! I'll have you know that—"

She didn't finish what she was about to say because Natsu already tuned her out by putting his headphones on, determined to get a decent sleep before his return. They were currently in a flight, 3 more hours before they land in Japan. He was in a vacation  
for a whole month in Hawaii, so now he was to go back. Natsu was a little sad to leave but he was more excited to see his family again.

Flare huffed and since Natsu was currently knocked out, she decided to sleep as well. She rested her head in his shoulders and dozed off. She didn't notice that his cellphone that was beside him kept on ringing.

 _Incoming call from Grandma Porly_

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu woke up to someone nudging his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Flare standing at his side, with her bag clutched in her hand. "Wake up, Natsu-san. The plane already landed and we're the only ones here".

Natsu looked around to see that she was right. All the passengers were gone. After a few seconds, he stood up and stretched his long limbs. He easily towered over Flare considering that he was a lot taller; 6ft and proud at it too.

He grabbed his duffel bag and put on his shades before they both got out of the plane. They saw how jam-packed the airport was as they entered. Natsu was glad that he could leave as he wasn't really a fan of too crowded places… except for certain places  
if you catch his drift. He was about to walk away when Flare caught his arm.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't we going to my place?" she asked. Natsu raised his eyebrow, "Nope, I'm going home now. It's nice seeing you again, Flare-chan. Your companionship is greatly appreciated" he saluted before breaking away into a run while  
laughing. Flare stomped her foot and began shouting at him that she'll kill him the next time they meet.

Natsu was still giggling out of the airport when he suddenly stopped. In front of him stood their smiling family driver. "Welcome back, Natsu-sama. Your grandmother is expecting you at home so she ordered me to fetch you" he said and gestured for Natsu  
to follow him. The latter sighed and started to walk alongside him.

"I'm quite surprised that you knew where I was, Wakaba-san. Is there a GPS installed somewhere in my clothes or bag?" he joked.

Their driver, Wakaba Mine, who Natsu is still bewildered up to this day because he couldn't figure out how the old guy could see -let alone be a driver- when he almost never opens his eyes, laughed.

"A little advice, kid. Never underestimate your grandmother's connections" he said which Natsu agreed. The black Lexus GS was parked not too far from the airport terminal so they got inside quickly and drove off. Natsu looked out the window to observe  
the scenery. He was only gone for a month but he almost forgot how wonderful the city is.

Crocus also known as the Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore (a prefecture in Japan) is certainly a league of it's own. The place was full of blossoming flowers almost everywhere and it's also one of the largest cities. It has vast amount of buildings and  
condominiums with awesome designs. Natsu is not a sappy fellow but whenever he sees Crocus, it just takes his breath away.

His parent's home is located in Mercurius, an area of residence for the wealthy families at the upper side of Crocus. He didn't live there anymore but once in a while he still visits his folks. They arrived after a 30 minute drive and Wakaba called the  
maid to open the gates.

His parents house or should he say mansion is really big. Actually, the biggest in the whole area and that's saying something. Tall and wide gates and before you could even make it to the house, you have to pass by their large garden first. His mother's  
hobby is gardening.

At last, they arrived at the front door and the other maids welcomed him for his return. They got all his belongings and Natsu followed suit as they all entered his home. He was expecting his parents to welcome him with open arms but what he got instead  
is a venomous look from a pink haired old lady who was standing below the staircase.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have some explaining to do!"

Natsu gave his grandmother a charismatic grin, his sharp canines showing.

"I'm back, Obaachan".

* * *

They were currently in the living room, his grandmother seating on the large couch while Natsu was kneeling in front of her. It was silent for a while but his knee was already hurting so he decided to hell with it.

"Why do I have to do this, Baachan! Aren't you going to welcome me properly? Can't you see I'm suffering?" he complained, trying to make a puppy dog eyes.

His grandmother didn't even surrender to the annoying wails, her face seeming to go darker with every complaints Natsu makes. "Shut your trap, you ungrateful brat!" she roared making his grandson quickly shut up. She heavily sighed.

"Why do you always give me problems, Natsu? Do you think running off to Kami-sama knows where will solve everything?! Do you think you could really escape your responsibilities?" she asked. Natsu shook his head, he was ready to explain but apparently  
his Grandma wasn't done yet.

"Don't you have any shame left? You're already 26 years old, Natsu Dragneel. A grown man! But yet you still don't have a job and continue to be a spoiled brat living off my money. You even have the nerve to use my credit card and spoil all your whores!"  
she bellowed, nostrils flaring in anger.

Natsu knew he wasn't going to escape her wrath alive so he figured out to go in a different tactic. He smiled and grabbed his grandmother's hand, "Why are you getting all worked up early in the morning, Baachan? You're so beautiful to get wrinkles on  
your pretty face. I even bought presents for you, but I guess you don't care anymore" he let go of her hand and lowered his face, "Your favourite grandson in finally back but you welcome me with this" he snuffled, appearing to be crying for the grand  
finale.

His grandma seems to mellow a bit, her anger slowly fading. She couldn't resist it when her grandson becomes like this. She knew he was faking it but a grandmother will always have a soft spot for their grandchildren not matter how much of a brat they  
are. His grandma sighed in defeat. "Get up you monkey. Come give your Obaachan a hug" she smiled.

Natsu beamed and proceeded to tackle his Baachan. In came a new round of shouting because he knocked the couch down from the force causing them to fall on the floor.

* * *

"So, what did you do in Hawaii? Partied and threw away a lot of my money?" his grandmother asked. They were now in the kitchen having lunch. His grandma made his favourite Japanese curry so they were both in the middle of eating. "I didn't party and spent  
all your money. As a matter of fact, I was busy going to the beach to surf and just relax" he spoke before continuing chowing down the food. Natsu has a love for spicy food so he was glad that his grandma made the curry extra hot.

His grandmother quietly observed her grandson and now noticed that he was a little bit tan. She finished her food then ordered one of their maids to make her some coffee and also bring two slices of tiramisu cake.

"Do you expect me to feel much better after your explanation? You have to start being responsible now and not depend on me or your parents for your worthless leisure. Are you listening to me, Natsu?" she lectured. Her grandson made a loud burp causing  
her to cringe from his poor manners.

Natsu grinned at her, "I understand loud and clear, Baachan". The maid came back with the cakes and coffee and soon they were engulfed in silence. "By the way, Baachan… where's otou-san and kaasan? I just realized that I still don't see them" he looked  
around for his folks but they're nowhere to be found.

His grandmother sighed, "Your mother went shopping with Mavis while your father is with Zeref, they're both inspecting the factory." Oh, so they were both out in the moment. His mother shopping with his sister-in-law while his dad is with his older brother.  
That could only mean…

"Are Aniki and Mavis-nee staying here too? I thought they were now living in the U.S?" he asked. His grandma let out an irritated sigh and looked at his grandson straight in the eyes.

"Listen, you no good grandson of mine. I appointed Zeref as the new chief of all the coffee bean factories. That means that he'll be joining me in managing our food company. It was supposed to be you but you always reject my offers and continue to be  
lazy. So I gave the responsibilities to your more reliable brother" his grandma explained.

Natsu felt annoyed. Of course, it's his brother who always takes the limelight. He, Natsu Dragneel, the black sheep of the family while there's Zeref Dragneel, the responsible and kind son. Just thinking about it makes him so irritated. His grandma might've  
noticed his expression so she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Your brother has nothing to do with this. It's purely my decision to make him join as he is the original heir anyway. Now, I'll be frank and tell you that I will not tolerate your lazing around anymore. You going off to Hawaii was the last straw. As  
long as you're in my supervision and spend all my money, you will obey me. Is that clear, Natsu?" she said with a tone of finality.

It was pretty obvious that his grandma wasn't kidding around anymore so he decided to use one of his charms but she suddenly spoke again.

"You know that your dirty tactics and fake acting won't always work, right? It's time for you to start being an adult and stop being a spoiled brat. So we'll start first with finding you a suitable partner so you could finally settle down" she finished.

Natsu's eyes widened and he almost choked.

"What?!" he yelled.

* * *

Jenny trudged her way to their house with a sigh. It was already 8 in the evening and she was pretty exhausted from the 3 photoshoots that she had to do the whole day. Thankfully, it was for a well-known fashion magazine so she knew that the pay will  
be quite high.

At least they can now pay their rent or else Warren-san would cause a scene again like last time. She was just a few meters away from the house when their neighbour's gate opened and a green haired girl wearing a cowboy hat came out.

"There you are, Jenny! I was waiting for you to get home. Please do something about your sister! I could literally hear her shouting since an hour ago and she hasn't stopped. Asuka can't sleep because of all the noise" she pled and nearly cried.

Jenny didn't know is she should laugh or die from sheer embarrassment. Lucy was causing some disturbance again. Luckily it was Bisca who showed up and not their grumpy neighbour, Ooba Babasaama. She bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Bisca-san. I'll definitely talk to my sister about this so don't worry" she awkwardly smiled. Bisca simply nodded and went back to her house. Jenny now walked quickly to her home and what greeted her when she opened the door was her sister  
shouting bloody murder and their father hiding behind the couch.

"What the hell is happening here?!" she shouted in rage. Both parties looked at her, a bit surprised at her outburst. Her sister's face quickly morphed back to her glaring mode and pointed a finger at their Dad.

"Why don't you ask this good for nothing Father of ours who nearly caused me my job!" she yelled in frustration.

Jenny nearly pulled her hair from the stress. She was so exhausted and just wanted to rest but instead, this is what welcomed her. She didn't know if she would cry or laugh.

"Lucy could you just calm the hell down! You're disturbing our neighbours! Bisca-san even went out to approach me because her daughter couldn't sleep from all the noise you are making".

That seemed to stop her sister from shouting more and they became all quiet. So Jenny took this a sign to continue, "Can we all just for a minute stop all this nonsense and talk? Nothing will come out from all the shouting and angry insults that you are  
making".

Lucy didn't take this too well and glared at them both, "You know what? I'm done with all of this" she then glared at their Dad, "Don't you ever come near me or I would really punch you! You're useless and give nothing but problems to us. I wish that  
you weren't our father because you are just an inconsiderate slob who knows nothing but to make our lives a living hell!" she screamed, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Jenny gasped from what her little sister said. She couldn't believe that such words would come out from her mouth. She almost wanted to slap her for being so disrespectful but she quickly halted herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia! What is the matter with yo—" Jenny didn't get to finish because Lucy already stomped her way out to go to the second floor and into her room. She heard the door slam with a loud bang then there was silence.

She looked at their father who was no standing beside the sofa with his head hang low. Jenny knew Lucy's words made an impact and to be honest, she doesn't know what to do anymore to keep their family from falling apart.

"I know that I'm not the perfect father to you both. I do nothing but cause you problems but the Lord knows that I love you both with everything I have. I hope Lucy will someday realize this" their Dad said solemnly. He approached his daughter and patted  
her back.

"I can't change myself but for you both, I am trying. I can't change the past but if I could, I'll do anything just to bring your mother back" then he opened the front door and left.

Jenny wasn't aware until she was all alone in the living room that she already started crying.

* * *

Lucy was seating on the bed, her pet dog Plue (a white Pomeranian) curled beside her when her door opened. She knew it was her older sister. Jenny sat to her other side and both siblings were quiet, just silently gazing at the night sky. Lucy felt she  
was suffocating so she decided to speak first.

"Am I a bad daughter?" she asked in a daze.

Her sister glanced at her, it was evident that she cried too as her eyes were still a little red and puffy. "You're not a bad daughter and you aren't a bad sister too, Lucy. On the contrary, you are what every parents and siblings dream off. A very hardworking  
and loving child to your parents and a supportive and protective sibling. We are lucky to have you, Lulu".

Lucy couldn't help but sob again after hearing her sister. "I'm sorry for being so mean. M-my emotions got the best of me so I lashed out at Otou-san" she cupped her face in her hands as if she was ashamed. Jenny gently rubbed her sister's back as she  
continued looking at the sky.

"We all had a rough time when Okaa-san passed away, Luce. It hurts and I know it will take time before we finally move on and accept it. I know you took it the hardest because you were the closest to her. But you know right, that Otou-san is grieving  
too. He is her husband after all. They were each other's one true love."

Lucy stopped crying but her head was still lowered. She nodded at her sister and continued to listen.

"People have different ways of mourning the ones they love. Maybe in Otou-san's case, this is his way of coping. I know that it's bad and it's not right. But that's why as his daughters, it is our job to correct him and guide him to the right path. We  
are the only ones he has left, Lucy. At the end of the day, family is always family" then Jenny carefully hugged her sister.

"I am thankful to you Lucy for being so mature and understanding. Thank you for working so hard to provide for our family since Otou-san couldn't. I know that it's hard for you but nonetheless, thank you for sacrificing a lot for us".

"Everything will be okay in the end" she whispered.

It was a few hours spent with both sisters crying and gently consoling each other as the evening passed.

* * *

"What exactly happened that made you go ballistic to Otou-san?".

The Heartfilia sisters were now in the dining table eating ramen. It was already midnight and they just finished from their heart to heart talk when they noticed that they still didn't eat for dinner. So both ended up in the kitchen rummaging for food.

"It was late in the afternoon and I was about to give a customer his ordered soup when I caught sight of Otou-san walking down the street, a ton of shopping bags in his hands. I began shaking with anger and the next thing I knew, I dropped the bowl in  
the customer's lap as I quickly ran out the door to chase him" Lucy explained before slurping more of her ramen.

Jenny almost choked on her food and quickly stifled her incoming laugh, a bit apprehensive to make Lucy mad again. She wasn't surprised that her sister did that knowing that their father is an infamous for being a spendthrift and gambler. Lucy might've  
been angry because their family was now having financial issues.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I hope your boss didn't get so pissed on you".

Lucy shook her head and heavily sighed. "Pissed? More like he went ape on me. He was so livid that I thought I was going to get my ass fired. Good thing the customer was very understanding, that or he was just too busy looking at my boobs. Man, Dreyar-san  
is really scary" she thanked the high heavens that she got lucky with this one.

Her sister's eyes suddenly widened as she quickly glanced at her, "What do you mean "Dreyar-san"? You're not talking about Laxus Dreyar, right?" she quizzed, her voice being slightly on edge.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Laxus Dreyar as in my boss. He's is the grandson of the owner of the café. He is our manager too and can sometimes be a jerk" she then looked at her sister suspiciously, "Why? Do you know him?".

She was startled when her sister made one of the ugliest facial expression that she has seen. Lucy was a bit surprised that her Nee-san could even make such a face considering that Jenny was very pretty. Pretty enough to make boys fall at her feet and  
also be quite a popular model.

Her sister sneered, "Of course I know that grumpy oaf! He is Mirajane's boyfriend!".

Lucy can't help but gape, hearts forming in her eyes as she temporarily forgot about her manager. "You know Mirajane Strauss?! Oh my gosh! I have to meet her, Nee-san! She's my ultimate idol. The one and only Mirajane" Lucy was almost salivating just  
thinking about meeting the famous model and singer.

Unfortunately, her sister wasn't happy about the new information that she shared. "Are you kidding me?! Don't you dare fangirl about that witch! For both our sake, stop now my dear little sister or else you'll just regret it" she dramatically fanned herself.

Lucy was now confused and a little scandalized by her sister's behavior. "What the heck! Mirajane is the most beautiful and kind-hearted angel that landed on this world to grace us all with her infinite beauty and talent! I'm even surprised that you know  
her, Nee-san. I thought you were just shooting for ordinary magazines?" she inquired.

Jenny slammed her fist on the table and gave her sister a nasty glare, "Did you just insult me? I'll have you know that I am now modeling for famous magazines and brands. Also, Mirajane is a witch. Her hair and appearance might be white as snow but her  
soul is definitely black!"

"Don't you dare say that about our queen! We, the Starlings, are here to protect our idol from haters and bashers who greatly opposes our beloved Mira!" Lucy hotly defended her idol.

Jenny could only gasp in shock at her, "Why you little br—"

She was interrupted by a loud beep that came from her sister's cellphone. Lucy quickly opened her phone just to be shocked to see the sender's name. It was from their manager, Dreyar-san. She clicked on the text, a bit confused on why her boss would be  
contacting her now. _Is this about the incident earlier?_ Lucy thought.

 _Come to my office tomorrow at 8 am. We need to talk._ was what the message said.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys!**_

 _ **First I'd like to say thank you to all the favorites, followers and comments. :) I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **This chapter made me tear up from the scene between Lucy and her family but also made me laugh at the scenes of Natsu and Lucy's passion to defend her idol from her sister XD**_

 _ **Anyway, the Nalu first meeting will happen soon and also more new characters to come in the following chapters!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and enjoy! ( ^ ⌣ ^ )**_


End file.
